neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Prue Halliwell
Prudence "Prue" Halliwell was the oldest Charmed One, and had always been regarded as the bravest and most powerful of the four sisters, to the extent that she was granted the nicknames "Super Witch" and "Wicca Wonder". Her Wiccan powers were focused on mind and movement: the ability to move objects with her mind, and the ability to project herself in an astral form. Besides this, Prue possessed the basic powers of a witch: the ability to cast spells, brew potions and scry for lost objects or people. She could also access The Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones. Prue worked as a successful photo journalist at 415 Magazine, a career she wanted to pursue since her youth, but had given up until being introduced to the world of magic made her realize that her dreams were worth fighting for. Despite her formidable powers and sharp intellect, Prue was tragically murdered on May 17, 2001, in her own home by the Source of All Evil's personal assassin, Shax, which temporarily severed The Power of Three altogether. For years, her sisters thought that she was living happily in the afterlife with their mother and grandmother, though they were eventually told that Prue had been reincarnated. However, Prue had actually disappeared and Patty gave Cole Turner the task of finding her.As witnessed in the Season 9 issue "The Charmed Offensive". Cole eventually discovered that Prue had inhabited the body of a comatose witch, and taken the identity of Patience. As Patience, Prue lived in Salem, Massachusetts and runs "Salem Witch House", a tourist attraction. Though Prue initially chose to keep her distance from her sisters out of fear of the cataclysmic consequences, she eventually decided to return to San Francisco when her youngest sister, Paige Matthews, arrived in search of a candidate for Magic School who worked at "Salem Witch House", and was happily reunited with Piper and Phoebe. Ultimately, after vanquishing the Darklighter Rennek and absorbing the Empyreal Sword, the Grimoire and The All into herself, she became the caretaker of the connection between Earth to the Upper Regions and to the Underworld. Over the course of the year, she began to pose a threat to her family and eventually, despite her best intentions and efforts, became a calamity to mankind. She has since rejoined her family in the afterlife. Powers and Abilities As the oldest Charmed One, Prue's powers were the strongest of the current generation—and would have stayed that way if her death had never occurred. She retained her powers after possessing the body of Patience. Due to necessary circumstances, Prue became the Nexus of the All, which also granted her the power of reality warping and many others. Currently, she is no longer the Nexus and has lost all of its powers, but retained her original powers as a witch when she returned to the afterlife. ;Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ;Active Powers *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. This was Prue's primary ability as a witch which she could channel with her eyes and later hands. She once again displayed this power after her ordeal with Heremus. As a spirit, she used Telekinesis to close the front door of the manor.As shown in the final pages of "The Reason" ** Telematerialization: The ability to use telekinesis to teleport liquids. ** Deviation: The ability to use a power to deflect magical energies and objects back in the direction they came from. Prue was able to push attacks or powers back telekinetically. ** Agility: The ability to enhance one's physical agility, speed and balance. Prue achieves this ability through the use of Telekinesis and was able to perform enhanced acrobatics. ** Advanced Telekinesis: The power to produce powerful waves of telekinetic energy and to use telekinesis with potentially explosive force. After returning to Earth and inhabiting the body of Patience, Prue's telekinetic powers had evolved to a highly advanced level - she was able to lift a car with her mind, levitate a chalk drawing off its surface, and even manipulate the chalk drawing to the extent where it exploded. ** Super Strength: The power to exert a level of physical strength much greater than that of a normal person. Prue demonstrated this a number of times to best enemies in close-combat by combining her telekinetic power with her physical force. * Astral Projection: The ability to project the consciousness in an astral form outside of the body. Prue developed this power in her second year of being a witch. She could not use Telekinesis during the projection. However, Prue did become capable of projecting her astral form from one place to another without returning to her physical body; in one case, dematerializing to avoid gun shots then rematerializing at the other side of the room, and she still demonstrated the basic witch ability to cast spells.As witnessed in the season 2 episode Ms. Hellfire. ;Spirit Powers * Wisping: A method of teleportation exclusive only to ghosts. Prue used this power to return with Andy to the afterlife. * Intangibility: The ability to be intangible and move through solid objects. Prue became intangible the moment she became a spirit. * Invisibility: The ability to be unseen by the naked eye. Prue was invisible to her sisters when she and Andy were watching them. * Possession: The ability to enter the body of another being and possess it. Prue used this power when she entered Patience's body. ;Other Powers *'Temporary Powers:' Powers that Prue temporarily gained when she was transformed into or swapped powers with other beings. *'Previous Powers:' Powers that Prue formerly possessed during her lifetime and as the Nexus of the All. Personality As the oldest sister, Prue saw herself as the maternal figure of the household, especially after her mother died and her father left. In fact, Piper and Phoebe once agreed that Prue had actually sacrificed her own childhood to help raise them, which made her become responsible and determined, but also caused her to develop a sense of caution as well as a dislike of surprises that made her slow to trust people. Hence, though she admired Phoebe's confidence and courage, their relationship was often a tumultuous one. In fact, it was always up to Piper to mediate between Prue and Phoebe, and it took their Charmed destiny for the oldest and younger Halliwell sisters to heal their rift. Prue was also the type of person who held onto grudges for a long time: for many years, she refused to forgive her father for abandoning her and her sisters when they were young, and she never trusted Cole fully even after he saved their lives on more than one occasion. However, when Prue came to understand the difficulties Victor encountered due to his being the only mortal in a family of magical witches, their relationship became more amiable, and despite her lack of trust in Cole, she was able to effectively put aside her personal feelings to work together with him in times of utter crisis. Such instances testify that, though she might come across as unfair and harsh towards those she deemed untrustworthy, Prue was still ultimately a reasonable and flexible person. At first, Prue's duty as a Charmed One was a burden for her professional life, but she eventually started taking the initiative in hunting evil. At one point, this determination of hers even progressed into an obsession - she believed that a break-in was the work of demons, and disregarded the idea of a human culprit. According to Piper, Prue was known for saying "The Charmed Ones come first" when she was alive, and was always risking her life in the fight against evil. While her dedication to the good fight could be compared to Phoebe's passion for witchcraft, it still had a downside: after her tragic death in Shax's hands, Prue's spirit was unable to completely ingratiate itself into the afterlife, as her dedication caused her to unconsciously cling to the Charmed prophecy with a fervour, which in turn prevented her sisters' powers from advancing further, making the Charmed Ones vulnerable to threats that should never have been able to stand against them in the first place. Even after her resurrection in a new body, it was evident that the combination of Prue's dedication to the fight and her death had a dramatic impact on her psyche - after officially giving up her place in the Charmed circle to Paige, she demonstrated a lost, floundering side that was a far cry from the confident determined woman she had previously been, for she had grown to view herself as a "washed-out witch" who would never get her own "happily ever after". It took both Cole and later Piper to snap her out of her turmoil, reminding her that she was always at her very best when she was with her sisters, and come what may, her family loved her dearly and would always need her. During her final confrontation with her sisters while she was under Heremus' influence, Prue revealed that she actually harboured an untold deal of bitterness and sorrow over her tragic death in Shax's hands, and her subsequent inability to allow herself to move on. One constant feature about Prue would be her love for her sisters: having acted as a surrogate mother to them at a young age, she was intensely protective of them, to the extent where she would put herself in harm's way or even harm innocents with her powers to save them. After her death, it was revealed that she had actually sorted out her last will and testament in advance for her sisters' sake. Later on, when she was presented with the opportunity to regain her former position in the Power of Three, Prue choose to strip herself of her powers in order for Paige regain her status as a Charmed One, explaining that it was her job to keep her youngest sister from making regrettable mistakes. Ultimately, Prue's love for her sisters was what saved them and the world in general - it gave her the strength to release the negative feelings she had developed from her death, and to restrain Heremus long enough for Piper to deliver the finishing blow. Etymology * Prudence: The Medieval form of Prudentia, a feminine form of Prudentius. In England it was used during the Middle Ages and it was revived in the 17th century by the Puritans, in part from the English word prudence, ultimately of the same source. * Halliwell: Derived from any of the several places named with the Old English pre 7th Century elements "halig" meaning "holy", plus "well(a)", a well or spring. These places include Halliwell (now a neighborhood of Bolton) in Lancashire, recorded as Haliwell circa 1200; Holwell in Dorset and Oxfordshire appearing respectively as Halegewelle and Haliwelle in the Domesday Book of 1086; Halwell and Halwill in Devonshire, recorded as Halgewilla in 1086, and Holywell in Northumberland, Kent, Cambridgeshire and Cornwall. Notes and P. Baxter]] *Prue is the only one out of the four sisters that does not have brown eyes, having green eyes instead. This trait would be inherited only by her nephew, Christopher Halliwell. *For almost 20 years, Prue could never say I love you as they were the last words she spoke to her mother before she was killed. *Prue met Paige for the first time in the comic Family Shatters. *Since her death Prue has been mentioned in every season. *Prue promised Piper before her wedding that she would stop anybody that tried to ruin the ceremony. Ironically, it was Prue (in her astral form) who ruined Piper's wedding. *Prue died when she pushed Dr. Griffiths out of the way, if she had moved him telekinetically or had not bothered with him at all, she would more than likely have survived the attack. *Prue broke her ankle at the age of 7. *Her past life is P. Bowen. *Phoebe taught Prue how to French kiss. *Piper gave Prue the chicken pox as a child. *Prue has a fondness for Twizzlers. *According to one of her ex-boyfriends, Jack Sheridan, she uses the Must de Cartier perfume. *She can't stand when people talk at the previews. *She argues to win. *Prue picks her cuticles when she's nervous. *Piper and Prue went to Duran Duran together and Prue stretched her leg warmers so gave them to Phoebe. *Prue was a cheerleader and class president in high school. *Prue's astrological sign is Scorpio. Her ancestor, Melinda Warren, was also a Scorpio, having been born on October 31, 1670. *Both Prue and her mom were killed by elemental demons; Prue by Shax, a demon who uses wind, and her mother by the Water Demon, which obviously kills with water. *In the episode P3 H2O, Prue expresses her fears of being compared to her mother. Scared that her life seemed to be following the same pattern as her mother's and terrified one of the many similarities between the two would be that she will die young. Ironically, these fears were totally justified as she was killed by Shax a year later. *Both Prue and Phoebe's names came from their ancestors. *Prue shares many traits with her future nephew Chris. Both have dark hair, green eyes, and share the power of telekinesis. They were born in October, and have similar personalities: both are serious, business-like, stubborn and care greatly for their family's well-being. Also, they both have encountered the Angel of Death sometime before their deaths. *In season 3, Prue consistently displayed incredible martial-arts skills that could rival, if not surpass, those of her sister Phoebe's. Examples of such instances are when she fought against demons like Vinceres, the Seekers, Tarkin, the Wrestlers, and the stalker Abbey. She also displayed gun slinging skills. It was never made known as to how or why she was such a formidable combatant, and the only theory seems to be that she had taken up the study of combat during her schooling years, and choose to employ them only after she became more confident and skilled in using her powers.As witnessed in the season 3 episode, The Good, the Bad and the Cursed *Prue is the only sister that has never received any Whitelighter powers. However, she did receive Darklighter abilities, when she switched powers with Alec. She did get Whitelighter powers in the comics because of the magic switch and Prue getting all of her sisters' powers, including Paige's Whitelighter powers. *Phoebe named her first daughter, Prudence Johnna Halliwell, after Prue. Additionally, one of Piper's grandchildren is also named after Prue. Piper originally wanted to name Wyatt Prudence Melinda before discovering he was a boy. *Prue's final and permanent death in the series was the only time that she was killed using a magical power. *After her death, Piper inherited her golden necklace. *Even in death, Prue has influenced in some of the most important points of the show: **Changing the spell to summon her to find Paige and repair the Power of Three, as well as fueling her sisters' determination to defeat the Source once and for all. ** Her sisters using the knowledge of Astral Projection she had left to vanquish Zankou. **The struggling battle of The Charmed Ones against the Ultimate Power due to her holding her sisters' true power back. **Responsible of her sisters' powers advancing to higher levels. **Accidentally aiding in Rennek's plan to destroy the Power of Three to get to Leo. **Becoming the All and the conduit of all magic. **Unintentionally hurting her sisters and their children with her presence. **Becoming one with Old One Heremus and becoming the greatest threat to the world. *Out of all the characters to magically close the Manor door, Prue has done it the most at 7 different times, 4 of which occurred at the end of a season. Each time she did, she used telekinesis. *Both Piper and Prue saw visions of Patty whilst almost drowning. On both accounts Patty helped both sisters get over their fears and helped return them to the surface. *Prue's the only Charmed One to change genders as well as transform into a normal animal (a dog); both with the purpose of locating a demon. Trivia * Prue Halliwell's birthdate is repeatedly shown to be October 28, 1970 throughout the show, and "1970" is even printed on her gravestone. However, her past life P. Bowen died in May 1971 according to the family tree, which should make Prue's birthdate impossible. The family tree is also shown to have many other continuity errors. * Prue is portrayed by actress Shannen Doherty, who is most likely known for her role as Brenda Walsh on 90210. *After Shannen Doherty announced she was leaving, the original idea was to recast the role of Prue. Tiffani Thiessen and Jennifer Love Hewitt were offered the role, though both declined. It was then decided to replace Prue with a long-lost half-sister. If Thiessen had been cast, it would have been the second time she'd replace Shannen, having previously done so on Beverly Hills, 90210. * Prue makes a physical appearance after her death in Cat House during two flashbacks. However, she only appears in her astral form in Just Harried and as a dog in Look Who's Barking; neither times featuring Shannen Doherty as the first one was only the back of a stunt double. * The "starring" shot is Prue's hand flipping the Book of Shadows pages, scene of the episode The Honeymoon's Over. *Shannen Doherty has recently declined for her likeness to be used in the Charmed comics. This also happened in 2001, where she forbid an action figure company to use her likeness for a Prue Doll so therefore. This is probably why Prue's appearance in the comics is different from Shannen's—to prevent future lawsuits towards Zenescope Entertainment. *In 2007, AOL named Prue the 10th greatest witch in TV witch history and her sister Piper was number 1. *Shannen Doherty admitted on Twitter that her favorite episode in Charmed was her last one. *Holly Marie Combs tweeted that Aaron Spelling had another lady in mind for the role of Prue. She also said that they wanted Shannen Doherty to read for Piper. *Brad Kern stated that it was Shannen's idea to have Prue develop fighting skills. *There is still speculation why Shannen left the role of Prue. *Interestingly, at roughly the same point in both the alternate timeline seen during Morality Bites and the real one seen in the Zenescope season 9 comics, Prue is a blonde. *Prue was the only sister whom was never seen as an old woman on the show. Piper was seen in Forever Charmed, Phoebe in The Three Faces of Phoebe, and Paige in Charrrmed!. *Prue is the main antagonist in Season 10. *Despite having no part to play in the Charmed novels after Beware What You Wish, Prue appeared as an illusion in House of Shards. *Prue's counterpart in the reboot series is Macy Vaughn, a combined version with Paige. She was raised by her father and is starting to work as a geneticist at the local university of Hilltowne when she met her sisters. Appearances Prue Halliwell has appeared in a total of 67 episodes throughout the series and 26 comic issues so far. See also *Prudence Halliwell/Death Count *Prudence Halliwell/Magical Transformations *Prudence Halliwell/Power Losses *Prudence Halliwell/Power Development *Prudence Halliwell/Written Spells External links * * References }} References Category:Charmed Characters Category:Halliwell Family Category:Witches Category:Warren Witches Category:Charmed Comic Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Former Hosts Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Charmed Ones (Charmed) Category:Buckland Auction House workers Category:415 Magazine workers Category:Salem Witch House workers Category:Spirits Category:College graduates Category:U.S. individuals Category:Humans Category:Possessors Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Baker High School graduates